Queria ser seu Anjo
by Himitsu-Senpai
Summary: Um eterno sonho,assim era compreendido .....


Olá pessoal!Quero mandar um bejo à ,apesar de só deixar reviwes em algumas de suas fic's,eu a admiro muito,e é uma das minhas fontes de inspiração! XD

**Disclaimer:Naruto não me pertence,pertence à uma nação de mais de 127,4 milhões de japoneses,entre eles,um tal Masashi Kishimoto....**

**I wish I had an angel**

**For one moment of love**

**I wish I had your angel tonight**

_Eu gostaria de ter um anjo_

_Para um momento de amor_

_Eu gostaria de ter o seu anjo essa noite_

-

-

Para ele não bastava fazer parte do clã mais influente de Konoha.não bastava ser um gênio e ser aclamado dentro e fora do país do .Era uma palavra tão esquecida no vocabulário de Neji,e agora ele achava essa situação tão cô utilizando desse verbo de primeira pessoa tantas vezes quanto nunca utilizou ao longo de seus 17 anos de vida.

_-_

_-_

-

**Deep into a dying day**

**I took a step outside an innocent heart**

**Prepare to hate me fall when I may**

**This night will hurt you like never before]**

_Afundado dentro de um dia morto_

_Eu dei um passo para fora de um inocente coração_

_Se prepare para me odiar, caia se eu o fizer_

_Essa noite vai te machucar como nunca antes]_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Tendo mais vitórias do que derrotas,depois de passar tanto tempo carregando o fardo de uma marca em baixo relevo,no alto de seu crâ de conviver tantos meses com esta mísera marca que limita toda sua vida,ele encontrou uma maneira de se livrar de toda a agonia silenciosa na qual se afogava.

-

-

-

**Old loves they die hard**

**Old lies they die harder**

**I wish I had an angel**

**For one moment of love**

**I wish I had your angel**

**Your Virgin Mary undone**

**I`m in love with my lust**

**Burning angelwings to dust**

**I wish I had your angel tonight**

_Amores antigos, eles morrem dificilmente_

_Mentiras antigas, elas morrem mais dificilmente_

_Eu gostaria de ter um anjo_

_Para um momento de amor_

_Eu gostaria de ter um anjo_

_Sua virgem Maria desfeita_

_Eu estou apaixonada pela minha luxúria_

_Asas de anjos queimam até o pó_

_Eu gostaria de ter o seu anjo essa noite_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Após se tornar um jounin brilhante, fez algo que realmente nunca deteve seus esforços em milésimo de parou de caminhar em direção à cidade e se sentou em um banco, para refletir sobre algo que não era seus assuntos com o Clã,o treinamento com sua prima Hinata,nem missões Rank- parou para pensar no time 9;o Time Gai.

**I`m going down so fail and cruel**

**Drunken disguise changes all the rules**

**Old loves they die hard**

**Old lies they die harder**

**I wish I had an angel**

**For one moment of love**

**I wish I had your angel**

**Your Virgin Mary undone**

**I`m in love with my lust**

**Burning angelwings to dust**

**I wish I had your angel tonight**

_Eu estou indo para baixo, tão frágil, tão cruel_

_Disfarces bêbados mudam todas as regras_

_Amores antigos, eles morrem dificilmente_

_Mentiras antigas, elas morrem mais dificilmente_

_Eu gostaria de ter um anjo_

_Para um momento de amor_

_Eu gostaria de ter um anjo_

_Sua virgem maria desfeita_

_Eu estou apaixonada pela minha luxúria_

_Asas de anjos queimam até o pó_

_Eu gostaria de ter o seu anjo essa noite _

O eterno "rival".pelo menos,era assim que na concepção de Lee,Neji sempre seria.

Pôde até ter dito que um perdedor sempre seria um perdedor,e até ouvir outras pessoas dizendo a Lee que nunca chegaria aos pés do gênio do teve de admitir mentalmente que Seu companheiro estava quase chegando lá.

**-**

-

-

**Greatest thrill**

**Not to kill**

**But to have the prize of the night**

**Hypocrite**

**Wannabe friend**

**13th disciple who betrayed me for nothing!**

**Last dance, first kiss**

**Your touch my bliss**

**Beauty always comes with dark thoughts**

_O melhor suspense_

_Não para matar_

_Mas para ter o prêmio da noite_

_Hipócrita_

_Amiga falsa_

_13º discípula que me traiu por nada_

_Última dança, primeiro beijo_

_Seu toque, minha felicidade_

_A beleza sempre aparece em pensamentos obscuros_

_-_

_-_

_-_

O eterno Gênio,assim era visto pelo seu sensei ós anos a fio ele compreendeu como seu sensei enxergava a vida à seu modo,sem deixar os incentivos do 'Fogo da Juventude" de conseguia se sentir superior em suas habilidades até comparadas com o Taijutsu de Gai.Ás vezes até se achava um pouco hipócrita por tudo que provocava sentimentos vazios em seu sensei,mas,logo jazia em seu orgulho.

-

-

-

**I wish I had an angel**

**For one moment of love**

**I wish I had your angel**

**Your Virgin Mary undone**

**I`m in love with my lust**

**Burning angelwings to dust**

**I wish I had your angel tonight**

_Eu gostaria de ter um anjo_

_Para um momento de amor_

_Eu gostaria de ter um anjo_

_Sua virgem maria desfeita_

_Eu estou apaixonada pela minha luxúria_

_Asas de anjos queimam até o pó_

_Eu gostaria de ter o seu anjo essa noite_

_-_

_-_

_-_

Um eterno sonho,assim era compreendido pela sua companheira Tenten,da qual sentia uma atração incomum,que era reprimida com sempre teve sua maneira de o provocar indiretamente,já que conhecia o rápido raciocínio do homem de olhos cor de gostou muito da mestra das Armas,mas,para preservar sua personalidade diante dos líderes do Clã,nunca deixou transparecer nenhum tipo de sentimento pela parede de gelo que protegia seu coração.E isso,para ele,era o pior dos do banco mais decidido do que muitas vezes foi na em busca da mulher de olhos cor de chocolate reparar esse infeliz orgulho que teimava em carregar.

-

-

—Tenten,eu quero ser seu anjo essa noite....

**I wish i had an angel**

**Owari!!!**

**Estou muito feliz que essa é a minha terceira one-shot aqui no baseada na minha banda favorita,a nightwish! ^.^**

**Espero que tenham gostado!**

**Sayonara-desu! =D**


End file.
